Junpei's Karaoke Night
by SharkOfJade
Summary: Junpei is often critizied as being the worst singer out of everyone in SEES. But when he actually goes up on stage and begins to sing, does he really sound as bad as everyone thought he would?


Location: Mandragora Karaoke

Time: After School/Saturday

"Love's an intense sensation! Baby, your touch gives me burstation!"

As Minako finished singing the catchy J-Pop that was on the karaoke machine, the whole place went wild with loud roars of applause, and whistles from men with heart symbols for eyes.

"Sis, get down from there already!" Minato yelled to her younger twin sister, after he saw that most of the crowd was a whole bunch of middle-aged perverts staring at all of the curves on her body. Minato and Minako had both been bored from all the studying at school, and all the shadow slaying at Tartarus, that they decided to invite all of SEES to Mandragora Karaoke to sing the day away and have a good time.

They didn't bring Ken though, seeing as he was busy with a lot of grade-school homework tonight, and they also had to leave behind Koromaru seeing as he was, well… a dog. It's not like he could get in by barking to the karaoke songs. They did convince Shinjiro to come, believe it or not. Because Minako wouldn't rest until Shinjiro would go with them, Akihiko practically dragged him out of the dorm to go with the group. He didn't seem as annoyed as they thought he would be though. Since Minako was hanging out with him a lot, he began to grow fond of the younger Arisato twin, so he tried to live through this experience without running for the exit when no one was looking.

Minako smiled at her brother, and walked down from the stage. "So, did I do well?" She asked everyone with a smile on her face. "Well? You were awesome up there Minako!" Yukari said cheerfully. With that, Minako smile grew even wider and gave Yukari a big hug. "Yes, it was a wonderful sound wave for you to produce Minako-san." Aigis said. Soon Akihiko, Mitsuru, Fuuka, and Junpei said all their compliments too, to where Minako kept smiling, but also started blushing.

Both Minato and Shinjiro had rather embarrassed looks on their faces. She did do great at singing, but singing to a song that had the lyrics 'I hike up my skirt, unbutton my shirt in hopes that you will notice me' in front of a whole bunch of guys didn't appeal to her over-protective brother. For Shinjiro, he didn't know why, but seeing all those guys in the crowd made him want to rip off one of their heads and shove it up their own ass.

"So, who wants to go next?" Minako asked the SEES members. "Well, let's see…" Minato said. "Yukari was the first to go, Mitsuru went after that, Akihiko already went, Aigis insisted to have a turn, Yukari wanted Fuuka to go, and then I did that weird rap number." The group started to think, until they noticed Junpei, who was just minding his own business, not paying the slightest bit of attention to their conversation.

"Hmm, you think we should…?" Minako said. Yukari had an evil smirk, and dragged Minako off to talk to Junpei. Everyone else just looked at the scene with 'WTF' faces.

"Um, Junpei?" Minako asked her best friend.

"Huh? Oh, hey! What is it Mina-tan?" Junpei said with a smile.

"W-well, it's that everyone else had sung so…" Minako started to stutter.

Yukari immediately butted in. "We think YOU should have a shot at singing Junpei!"

Minako looked quite shocked at Yukari's statement, but not nearly as shocked as Junpei.

"B-but, c'mon Yuka-tan, y'know I can't sing! I thought you knew that better than anyone!" Junpei said panicking, chuckling at the same time.

Yukari regained her evil smirk. "Yeah, but I think I can withstand one song from you, Stupei." And with that, she immediately grabbed Junpei by the arm, and dragged him to the stage. All the while Junpei was pleading for her to let go. And everyone else just sweat dropped.

"YUKA –TAN! I'm serious about this! I'm not si-"

"Just shut up and get it over with! Even you can do at least one song!" Yukari yelled right into Junpei's face as she threw him onto the stage.

"…" Just about everyone at the club stared right at Junpei as he just stood on the stage, looking nervous as hell.

Minato was wondering why Yukari of all people wanted Junpei to have a chance at the karaoke, so he asked her. "Say, Yukari, why are so anxious to hear Junpei sing anyway?"

Yukari smiled mischievously at Minato's question. "Well Minato, it's not that want to hear him sing, I just want to see him fail in front of everyone." She said, chuckling darkly.

Junpei just stood there, looking at everyone who was staring at him, and then turned his head to see the rest of SEES look at him expectantly. Junpei sighed heavily, knowing that he had no choice but to along with it, and sing. He walked up to the karaoke machine, selected a song, and then walked to the front of the stage, holding the mic.

The group closed their eyes quickly, expecting the very worst, until a soft piano piece started playing. And that's when Junpei took a small breath, and began to sing.

"_How can I repay you, Brother mine?_

_How can I expect you to forgive?_

_Clinging to the past, I shed our blood_

_And shattered your chance to live._

_Though I knew the laws, I payed no heed._

_How can I return your wasted breath?_

_What I did not know has cost you dear,_

_For there is no cure for death._

_Beautiful Mother, soft and sweet;_

_Once you were gone, we were not complete._

_Back through the years, we reached for you._

_Alas, 'twas not meant to be._

_And how can I make amends_

_For all that I took from you?_

_I led you with hopeless dreams._

_My Brother, I was a fool."_

As the violins played a soft, wonderful melody, no one (the SEES members especially) could believe what they were hearing. Junpei practically sounded totally different when he was singing. In fact, he sounded more beautiful than all the other members' singing combined. And as the Arisato twins finally managed to break their awestruck stare at Junpei, they saw Yukari, who wide eyes made her look like a deer in headlights, and pale skin made her look as white as a ghost.

As the lyrics got closer, Junpei continued.

"_Don't cry for the past now, Brother mine._

_Neither you nor I are free from blame._

_Nothing can erase the things we did,_

_For the path we took was the same._

_Beautiful Mother, soft and sweet;_

_Once you were gone, we were not complete._

_Back through the years, we reached for you._

_Alas, 'twas not meant to be._

_My dreams made me blind and mute._

_I long to return to that time._

_I followed without a word._

_My Brother, the fault is mine._

_So where do we go from here?_

_And how to forget and forgive?_

_What's gone is forever lost._

_Now all we can do is live."_

As the song finished, the entire club was in total silence as the crowd acknowledged what they just heard. And after a few seconds, everyone in the crowd clapped and roared with applause. Junpei smiled at that, and walked off the stage. When he met up with the group however, they all looked about twice as stunned as the people in the crowd.

"So, how'd I do?" Junpei asked with a smirk, almost as if he was oblivious to their reaction. Minako was stunned, and gave Junpei a great big hug, almost as if by instinct. "'How'd you do'? You did outstanding up there Junpei!" Fuuka immediately talked right after. "Yes! You're incredible at singing Junpei-kun!" Aigis joined in too. "I concur with Minako-san and Fuuka-san. You did a very well-done performance Junpei."

As Minako finished her hug, Junpei turned his gaze away to hide his blush. "C-c'mon guys, don't be so generous, will ya?"

Akihiko shook his head, and put his hand on Junpei's shoulder, to where Junpei turned his gaze back to see Akihiko staring at him with proud and very impressed eyes.

"Don't be so embarrassed Junpei, that was an amazing thing you managed to do."

"S-senpai…" Junpei was speechless. Here he was, complimented by his older senpai that he tried to exceed against. "…!" That's when he noticed something. "Senpai, were you crying?" He was right; Akihiko had tear stains all over his face from Junpei's song. Akihiko was shocked too as he raised his hand to feel the tears on his face. And it wasn't just him either. As Junpei looked at his friends, he saw that Minako, Fuuka, and even Mitsuru (**MITSURU**, of all people!) had small rivers of tears over their faces.

"I-… I-… I'm sorry guys, I-" Junpei could barely speak, he felt so ashamed of himself for making his friends cry.

Akihiko just gave off a warm 'older brother' smile. "Heh, don't worry about it. I guess my emotions got the better of me during that song." He said as he wiped the tears off with his hand.

Minako smiled too, as she wiped off her tears while holding her older twin brother's hand tightly. "Yeah, sorry about that Jun, it's just that… that song you were singing, it made me feel really emotional." As she finished, she could feel even more tears stinging at her eyes.

Junpei saw that, at raised his hand to Minako's face to wipe off the extra tears. "I understand Mina-tan. You really love your brother, don't ya?"

Minako just nodded and smiled affectionately at Junpei, to where he did the same.

"And by 'brother', are you talking about the one who's standing right here, Junpei?" Minato said in a dark, bitter tone. It was bad enough he was using pick-up lines on his sister the first time they met.

Both Minako and Junpei realized why Minato was upset, and refrained from any more physical and eye contact. Junpei turned his sight to Fuuka and Mitsuru, while Minako looked back at her brother with a look of apology in her eyes. Minato nodded his head slightly with a smirk, telling her that he forgave her.

Fuuka finished wiping off the last of her tears, and raised her head to look at Junpei. (Being that she was so short, after all.) "I'm really sorry Junpei-kun, it's just that your voice sounded so majestic, I couldn't help it."

Junpei turned his head away again. "I said you didn't have to compliment me so much."

Fuuka put her hands over her mouth. "Oh! I'm sorry Junpei-kun! I guess I got-"

"Hey now! Don't say sorry so much either!" Junpei interrupted.

Fuuka started to relax now. "Um, okay."

Junpei smirked a little bit at that, and then turned his vision towards Mitsuru, who had already wiped off all of her tears, and was looking right back at him. "…Congratulations Iori." Mitsuru said with her eyes giving off a much softer gaze than usual.

Junpei just looked downright stunned. He never thought Mitsuru would say something as gracious as 'congratulations' to him, especially with some of his very first report cards. Admittedly, he had gotten better recently, but still. "Wow, thanks Mitsuru-senpai." He said very bashfully.

Minako smiled warmly at the scene. But then she remembered something. "Shinjiro-senpai?" She said while glancing back at Shinjiro, who was just leaning on the wall while standing, constantly tugging at his beanie while hiding his face from everyone else.

Akihiko smirked playfully. "Shinji, don't tell me you-"

"Shut the hell up, Aki." Shinjiro said quickly.

Akihiko let out a small chuckle at this, but Minako looked somewhat worried, so she let go of her brother's hand and went to stand by Shinjiro's side.

"Shinjiro-senpai, are you okay?" Minako asked in a very soft, caring voice.

"…Just fine, dammit." Shinjiro said.

As Minako turned to look at his face, she saw that his eyes were swollen and red, and his face was covered with tears, just like her face was before. At this, she smiled in a very lovingly way, and secretly pulled out a tissue from her pocket, and managed to give it to him without anyone noticing.

"Mitsuru-senpai, could me and Shinjiro-senpai go back to the dorm early?" Minako asked.

Mitsuru seemed a little surprised at this, but simply smiled. "Of course. Do whatever the two of you please."

Minako smiled in gratitude. "Thank you Senpai." She locked her arm with Shinjiro's, and helped him walk back to the dorm. Shinjiro reluctantly followed along, cleaning his face of tears with the tissue Minako offered. (Keeping out of sight from the rest of the group, of course.) Minato stared at his sister disdainfully, to where she smiled widely. "Don't worry Aniki, I'll be safe with Shinjiro-senpai, and he wouldn't hurt me, even if he wanted to."

Minato sighed heavily. "Just make sure you go straight to the dorm, got it?"

"Got it." The younger twin grinned.

As the two of them left Mandragora, Minato remembered something too. "Oh! That reminds me…" Minato and the rest of SEES turned back to Yukari, where her pale skin was whiter than a snowman, and her eyes were as wide as glass orbs.

"Ehh…" That was all Junpei and Minato could say, but Fuuka decided to ask her a question. "Did you enjoy Junpei-kun's performance, Yukari-chan?"

When Yukari heard that, she immediately fell onto the floor and passed out.

"Oh dear! Did I say something to offend her?" Fuuka panicked.

Minato sighed. "No Fuuka, I think she just had a little bit too much fun today."

"Ya got that right." Junpei agreed.

Well, there we go, my first fan-fic! :D I'm sure a lot of fans remember how Junpei was always considered the class clown, and was often labeled as the one SEES member who could never sing, but that's when I thought "But wait, Junpei CAN sing! After all, he is voiced by Vic Mignogna!" And that's how this one-shot was made. XD

And now for the songs, the song in the beginning, sung by Minako is the song 'Love Sensation' from the anime 'Negima!' sung by, of course, Laura Bailey. And yes, the song really does have the lyrics 'I hike up my skirt, unbutton my shirt, in hopes that you will notice me.' XD

The song Junpei sings (if you don't already know) is the English version (obviously sung by Vic himself) of the famous OST 'Brat'ja' from the original Full Metal Alchemist anime.

Hope you liked it! Make sure to review if you want to tell me what you liked and didn't like! ^_^

Persona © Atlus

Negima! © Funimation/Studio Shaft/Akiyuki Shinbo

Full Metal Alchemist © Funimation/Studio BONES/Hiromu Arakawa


End file.
